Leia
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Tus ojos son tan inexpresivos como siempre, sin embargo, me sigues brindando una pequeña sonrisa, la misma que tienes cada minuto y cada hora que pasa.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Aclaración: Este drabble está basado en la canción de Vocaloid "Leia", compuesta por Yuyoyuppe y cantada originalmente por Megurine Luka V2**

* * *

Déjame ser, querida Leia, haz de mí lo que siempre quisiste. Tus ojos son tan inexpresivos como siempre, sin embargo, me sigues brindando una pequeña sonrisa, la misma que tienes cada minuto y cada hora que pasa. Quiero que me hables, quiero sacarte de tu prisión... quiero amarte, besarte, hacerte mía y que nadie más que yo pueda ver tu belleza. Mi frágil ángel, me pregunto cuando te moverás de tu posición, cuando me mirarás con ojos de chica enamorada como los que tengo yo por ti. Tal vez y solo tal vez sepa la respuesta a ello el día que vuelvas a amarme.

—Leia, cariño, ¿está bien lo que voy a hacer?

Sin respuesta, siempre fuiste demasiado tímida y evitabas todo lo posible el tener que hablar. Eres tan linda, tan linda que mis ojos no son merecedores de tu belleza. Duele, duele mucho, pero si con eso consigo traerte de vuelta de tu prisión no me importa, con que pueda escuchar tu dulce voz y tocar tu rostro de nuevo no me importaba quedarme sin ojos.

* * *

Volví del hospital, mi amada, siento haberte hecho esperar, no hubiera estado alejada de ti si no hubiera gritado tanto a la hora de deshacerme de uno de mis innecesarios ojos. Finalmente, decidí que no lo volvería a repetir si eso significada estar alejada de ti. Los vecinos ahora me miran con desprecio, piensan que estoy loca por hablarle a una pintura, son unos idiotas, tú no eres ninguna pintura, eres alguien real que está atrapada en una bella celda rodeada de flores de la que solo yo puedo sacarte, ¿verdad? Tú no eres nada artificial, ¿cierto? No... ellos son los que están mal, mi flor crecida en agonía, ¿dices que no te agradan esos vecinos? Tranquila, yo me haré cargo de ello, una noche tan oscura como hoy necesita más luz y emoción, ¿no lo crees? Claro que sí, para eso están estas cerillas que siempre tengo a mano, encendidas actualmente con el único propósito de tener luz y tener un calor tan abrasador como el que yo sentía cuando me abrazabas. Ahora el suelo y todo lo que hay en mi habitación están ardiendo, pero no te preocupes, yo únicamente soy el precio a pagar por el dolor de esos despreciables.

—No soporto estar más lejos de ti... Luka.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no decía tu verdadero nombre por el dolor que me ocasionaba, pero ya no importa, no cuando mis piernas ya se están quemando. A pesar del dolor voy a ti y te abrazo aunque sea complicado. Con mi único ojo puedo ver tu tierno rostro del cual me enamoré al instante, tus orbes azules como el cielo y tu cabello rosa decorado con algunas flores.

—Te amo, Luka.

Beso esa pequeña sonrisa, saboreando a la vez las lágrimas que caen por mi piel. No quiero mirar a otro lado, sólo tengo mi atención en ti y en que pronto voy a encontrarme contigo, le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz, deseé que estuviéramos juntas para siempre y sé que si muero estaré contigo.

Me aguanto los gritos de las quemaduras, aunque siempre se me escape uno que otro no pienso soltarte, permaneceré abrazada a ti hasta que quede reducida en cenizas.

Separé mis labios de los tuyos y vi por última vez tu cara.

—Te amo, Luka, y siempre será así.

 _Yo también te amo, Miku, y siempre será así._

Fue lo que me pareció escuchar antes de abandonar este mundo.

* * *

 **Buf, algo rápido antes de irme a dormir, una linda tragedia basada en una de mis canciones favoritas de Luka :'3**

 **Había mucho negitoro últimamente y digo ¿por qué no unirme? Y aquí está.**

 **No tengo demasiado que decir, sólo que quiero que aumente la tragedia romántica en el fandom (estoy pidiendo imposibles, lo sé)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble :3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
